


Freckles

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And all the stars between us...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate or sparky would be canon. I am making no money from this and no copyright infringement is intended. Any similarity to any other story not my own is coincidence, besides... well, sex only works so many ways *grin*

 **Title:** Freckles  
 **Genre:** Stargate Atlantis ficlit; Sparky Smut  
 **Timeline:** Non-Canon; a few weeks after Common Ground(general spoilers, nothing specific)  
 **Rating:** M/NC-17 (cause omg I wrote a little piece of smut, rated for graphic sex)  
 **Author's Note:** Okay, so I felt that I kind of had to say something. See, I've never written smut before. I'm pretty certain that this thing contains every cliche imaginable. I'm also very nervous about posting it, cause well... like I said, I've never written smut before. I'm not even entirely certain as to why this little non-plot plot bunny even bit me. *grin* All that aside, I hope that even though it is what it is, there is at least a little something there that is at least amusing.

btw: The constellations are Pegasus, Orion, and Andromeda, and yes, I picked them on purpose. *grin* Andromeda means "Leader of Men" after all, and Orion with his sword is a warrior, and Pegasus... *grin* Oh, and the title, it's just because it's the only one that I could really think of. *smirk*

* * *

* * *

**Colonel Sheppard took** a deep breath and ran a hand through his still damp hair as he stood just outside Elizabeth’s door.

“Okay, John, now what?” He asked himself under his breath, dropping his hand to his side.

The door in front of him stood like a silent guardian, the blue control crystals glowing softly in the twilight stillness of the corridor. The military commander took another deep breath, suddenly unsure of what it was he really wanted to do.

After several more minutes of staring at the door, he swore softly under his breath. “This is ridiculous,” he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, the door slid open with a soft hiss and Elizabeth stood there, a bemused expression on her face. “Colonel?” She asked with some surprise.

“Umm, yeah… ahh… evening,” John replied, startled.

“Is there something you needed, Colonel?”

“I umm… I know it’s late, but, well, I think that we should talk,” John answered, licking his lips in a nervous gesture.

“This can’t wait for the briefing tomorrow morning?”

“I really don’t think it can.”

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, but stepped back a little, gesturing John into the room. “Would you like to come in?”

John licked his lips again, hesitating. He had never actually been inside Elizabeth’s quarters, and somehow, it felt like they would be crossing a line of sorts if he did so now. He knew it was ridiculous, since she had been in his own quarters on more than one occasion, but somehow this felt different.

“John?”

“Ah, yeah,” he replied, running his hand through his hair and stepping in past Elizabeth.

John looked around the room with a curious eye, realizing that it was a lot like the Atlantean leader herself; warm, lovely, and open. And with a quiet smile, he also noticed that Elizabeth had found quarters that had a small balcony overlooking the ocean and the glimmering city spread out below.

“I think maybe I should get a new real-estate agent,” he teased with a careless grin as he looked toward the balcony.

Elizabeth held back a smile in response. “You said you wanted to talk about something, John?” She prompted patiently as she walked over to the couch and moved her laptop from the cushions to the nearby desk. “Something that couldn’t wait for the morning?”

John’s summer green eyes caught and held Elizabeth’s own ocean green ones. “I want you to explain why you’re shutting us…” he paused, reconsidering his words, “shutting me, out,” he replied without preamble.

“What?”

“For weeks now, you’ve been shutting me out; ever since the incident with Kolya. Why?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Colonel,” Elizabeth responded, and John didn’t miss how she fell back on his rank as she answered him.

“Really, Doctor?” John fired back pointedly.

“John, I’m not entirely certain what this is all about, but I’m sure that we can discuss it further tomorrow morning,” Elizabeth insisted.

 _“This_ is about how we can’t talk about it tomorrow. It’s about how you _won’t_ talk about it tomorrow,” John countered. “And before you tell me again that you don’t know what I’m referring to, Elizabeth,” he said as she started to protest, “I want you to know that I’m not leaving here until I get a real answer.”

“This is ridiculous. I’m not discussing this here with you, Colonel,” Elizabeth asserted with an underlying subdued tone of nervousness.

“Doctor Weir might not be, but I need _Elizabeth_ to,” he insisted gently.

“There’s nothing to discuss, John,” she said softly before stepping away and out onto the small balcony.

The colonel followed quietly, shrugging out of his black leather jacket as he did so. Gently, he placed it around Elizabeth’s shoulders as he came to stand next to her near the railing.

“I’m not going anywhere,” John murmured against her ear in a deep whisper.

Elizabeth made no response, but as they so often did on the tower balcony, the two leaders stood side by side, so close that they could feel the warmth of each other like a star in the dark.

“You made the right decision, ‘Lizabeth, the only decision you could have made with Kolya in the equation,” John finally said quietly.

“I know,” she replied. “I know that it was the right decision. And given the situation again, I’m certain that I would make the same choices.”

Elizabeth crossed her arms before herself, the too-long sleeves of John’s jacket almost hiding her hands from sight. “That’s not…” she started to say before stopping herself and looking quietly toward the twilight horizon.

“That’s not…?” John prompted carefully as the silence began to fill the space between them.

“That’s not…” she tried again.

John turned, taking her shoulders gently and turning her toward him.

“I’m certain that I would make the same choices, John, even though…”

“Even though…”

Abruptly, Elizabeth pulled herself from John’s light grasp and practically bolted back into her quarters. John was as quick though and reached for her, grasping her wrist in his hand and whirling her back to face him.

“Don’t keep shutting me out, ‘Lizabeth,” he almost demanded. “We’ve been through too much, come too close… are too close…” John tripped over the words. His bright gaze locked with Elizabeth’s own with an almost overwhelming rush of ardent intensity. “If it’s not the choices you made when Kolya captured me, then what is it? Why are hiding from me? Why are you so distant?”

The Atlantean leader pulled her wrist from John’s grasp and stepped back slightly.

“Talk to me, damn it,” the colonel challenged Elizabeth.

“It’s not guilt or regret over my decisions,” she shot back. “I’ve handled more situations with terrorists like Kolya than I care to remember.” She took a deep breath. “It’s how I felt… how I feel… and knowing that even though I feel like this, I’d do the same damn things if it ever happens again,” she confessed finally.

John met Elizabeth’s vulnerable gaze with his own puzzled one. “Felt?”

The Atlantean leader tried to hide her eyes by ducking her head down, only to have John step forward and tilt her chin back upwards gently with his hand.

“Feel?” He asked carefully. “How _do_ you feel, ‘Lizabeth?”

Something like starlight danced in the ocean green depths of Elizabeth’s eyes as she looked into John’s. Then quietly, she went up on her toes and lay her hands lightly on his chest. For a moment, she seemed to savor the feeling of John’s heartbeat racing beneath her fingertips and his breath tickling her cheek. Then, ever so slowly, she brushed her lips against his in a sweet taste of warmth before stepping away.

“Oh…” he breathed. “Oh…” he repeated, feeling his breath catch in the resonating stillness around them.

Suddenly, John’s eyes sparked and he was immediately very certain that Elizabeth was just too far away. Impulsively, he reached for the beautiful woman standing before him, crashing into Elizabeth like an ocean wave as his lips fell to hers.

It took only a moment for Elizabeth to respond, opening her lips and letting John drown in the taste of her.

“Oh God,” he gasped before capturing her lips with his own once more. “What are we doing?” He murmured, even as he nipped and kissed his way down her neck and to the rapid pulse racing at the hollow of her throat.

“Oh God, what are we doing?” He breathed once more against her skin.

“Erasing a line that we already crossed long ago in our hearts,” Elizabeth murmured.

John pulled back slightly so that he could look into her eyes. “There’s no stepping away from this,” he said softly.

“I know,” Elizabeth replied.

“Are you sure?” He asked, feeling all the possibilities trembling between them and uncertain as to what he really wanted her answer to be.

Elizabeth nodded ever so slightly as she stepped back, shrugging out of John’s black leather jacket and letting it fall to the floor. “No,” she replied softly in an apparent contradiction. She slipped her pink t-shirt up and over her head, letting it fall to the floor with the jacket.

“I’m not sure at all… but… I do know that I want to be with you.”

After a moment of hesitation, John gave Elizabeth a shamelessly wicked grin and slipped his own black shirt up and over his head, dropping it to the floor as she had done. Then he closed the distance between them and brought his lips back to hers hungrily.

John kissed her with an almost languid passion as he slid his hands into Elizabeth’s dark curls. His fingers tangled gently in the soft tendrils of her hair, and he tilted her head back so that he could trail searing kisses from her lips, down her arched neck. He only hesitated finally at her rapid pulse point, his lips just barely brushing the soft skin there.

“Don’t stop, John,” she murmured, and he could feel the depth of her desire shiver against his lips. “Don’t stop,” she breathed again, her hands pulling at him as her body arched against his. “John…”

John felt himself almost undone by her reaction to him. He slid one hand down the subtle curve of her spine, supporting her as he trailed the fingertips of his other hand down her skin. His fingers hovered lightly over her dusky nipple.

“Yes,” she answered his last unspoken question.

John brushed her nipple lightly and was rewarded by a ragged gasp spilling from Elizabeth.

“Oh God,” he murmured, almost surprised at his own reaction and urging her closer so that she could feel it, needing her to know just how much she was affecting him. “I want you, too,” he said in a thick voice. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

John slid his hands back up Elizabeth’s body then, slipping them into her dark hair and urging her to look at him. He met her eyes, darkened to a deep jade green with desire. “I want to make love with you, _“Lizabeth,”_ he drawled, making her name a slow caress.

Elizabeth leaned forward, bringing her lips to John’s ear. “Yes,” she breathed, her voice warm and murmuring. “Take me to bed, John,” she whispered, rocking her hips against him.

With a soft growl, John slid his hands to her hips, lifting her up. Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his waist, and John carried her to the bed, laying her gently down.

“I want to see you, Lizabeth,” John said softly as helped her slip her plaid flannel pants off her hips and down her legs.

He dropped them to the floor.

“My God, do you know how beautiful you are?”

“Show me?” She urged him with a soft voice and small smile.

John replied with his own slow, seductive smile and removed the rest of his own clothing before coaxing Elizabeth to give him room to kneel between her legs.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, kissing the tip of her nose and causing Elizabeth to smile.

Breathing softly against her skin, John moved his lips to kiss the hollow of her shoulder. “Beautiful…”

Next was a small spot on the curve of her breast, followed by a tender kiss just at the edge of Elizabeth’s nipple. Again with the murmured endearment each time. And then, with a soft breath, he kissed her skin just beneath her left breast.

“Beautiful,” John whispered, kissing just above her belly button.

“John, what are…”

“Freckles,” he answered before Elizabeth could complete the question.

John tilted his wickedly playful eyes upward and gave her a mischievous grin, savoring the delicious laugh that spilled from Elizabeth’s lips.

“Hmm… I wonder…” he continued, kissing another small freckle lower on her stomach. “Where…” another kiss. “They’ll…” John slid his hands up her legs to hold her hips as he kissed another place just a little lower. “Lead me…” he breathed, kissing the tender skin just above Elizabeth’s dark curls.

“John,” she sighed, her voice taut with anticipation as she arched her hips against the gentle pressure of his warm hands.

“Maybe…”

“John…”

He smiled against her skin, teasing her with his breath.

“John,” Elizabeth sighed, her voice aching.

“Here…” he whispered finally, kissing her in just the right place.

Elizabeth gasped and tried to buck her hips, only to be held still by John’s gentle, but firm grasp. He splayed his hands wide, holding her in place as he caressed her with deft touches of his lips and tongue.

“Ahhh… ahhh… mmm…” she gasped, shivering beneath him, clenching and unclenching her fists in the tangled sheets to either side.

John continued until Elizabeth’s breathing became ragged and then finally a soft, sighing moan as her body tightened in response to his touch.

He slid up her body until he could whisper into her ear with a tender, rich murmur, “Who knew freckles could be so much fun…”

Elizabeth gave a breathless laugh and gasped as he began to follow her freckles back down her body.

“Ahh… no, no, no…” she half laughed, reaching for him. “Turn about is fair play.”

She gave him a teasing smile. “My turn…”

John grinned brightly in response, rolling onto his back and taking Elizabeth with him. “Seems only right,” he agreed with a playful chuckle.

She gave him a warm, seductive smile before kissing him softly on the collarbone.

 _“Marchab,”_ she murmured before tracing a warm line with her breath until she reached his shoulder.

 _“Scheat,”_ she named the light freckle there before trailing her way down. Her lips brushed ever so lightly above his nipple.

“Lizabeth,” he growled softly.

When she still hesitated, John made a low sound deep in his throat that caused her smile playfully. “Lizabeth…”

 _“Algenib,”_ she whispered, licking lightly at John’s nipple, teasing him.

“Pegasus,” John said in a low voice, naming the constellation that Elizabeth was tracing along his skin.

“Pegasus,” she said with a playful smile before taking his nipple in her mouth, caressing him until he was moaning deep in his throat.

Finally, she moved her mouth and tilted her eyes back up to John’s face. She smiled seductively and moved to kiss a freckle on the far side of his chest beneath his arm.

 _“Betelgeuse,”_ she named it, before using her tongue and her breath to trace a warm line to a freckle just to one side of his belly button.

_“Alnitak.”_

John gave an almost pained groan when she didn’t move down, but rather over to his navel. _“Alnilam,”_ she breathed as she kissed his belly button. “And _Mintaka,”_ she murmured, kissing to the other side of his navel.

She tilted her eyes upward, licking her lips quickly.

“Hmmm, _Rigel_ or _Bellatrix?”_ She asked in a warm, playful voice.

“Oh God, Lizabeth…”

“And we still have _Saiph…”_

 _“Hatsya…”_ John growled low in his throat. He moved beneath Elizabeth.

“There is _Hatsya,”_ she breathed, moving her mouth just a little lower as she slid her hands down his legs.

“Oh God, Lizabeth…”

 _“Hatsya?”_ She teased him with a wicked grin, blowing a warm breath over the tip of his erection, causing him to twitch.

“Lizabeth,” John drawled.

 _“Hatsya,”_ she repeated with a soft grin, her lips brushing against his skin in a tantalizing caress before she took him into her mouth with a languid passion.

She tilted her dark green eyes back upward to watch John a moment, his head thrown back, eyes closed, and an achingly blissful expression tracing his features with pleasure.

 _“My God, Lizabeth…”_ John drawled in overwhelming ecstasy. He moaned deeply as she caressed him, bringing him to the desperate edge before he reached for her, urging her upwards. “Lizabeth…”

For a moment as their eyes met, there was only the sound of their ragged breathing and racing heartbeats. “I want to loose myself in you,” John growled as he moved against her, causing Elizabeth to gasp softly. “I want to be inside of you, Lizabeth,” he said as he shifted to push himself ever so slightly inside of her, teasing them both. “Please, Baby…” he asked in a deep rumble, moving just enough to make her rock against him slightly. “Lizabeth…”

She licked her lips quickly, then slowly lowered herself down onto the length of him, her sigh joining his as she rested her forehead against John’s.

“Ahhh…” he moaned, almost overwhelmed with the profound sense of just how right it all felt. And when he looked deeply into her eyes, John saw that Elizabeth felt the same way.

“Yes,” she whispered. She smiled and began to rock her hips in a languid rhythm. “Yes…”

“You’re so beautiful,” he said tenderly, watching her move above him. “Do you know how beautiful you are?”

John shifted, sitting up so that he could kiss her. She moaned softly against his lips as the change in their positions slid him deeper inside of her. Together, they began to move in a deep, perfect rhythm, bringing them both closer to the shimmering edge.

“Oh God,” Elizabeth gasped, wrapping herself around him as John nuzzled her neck and slid his hands to the small of her back. She arched back against the gentle pressure of his hands as John trailed kisses down her throat to capture one of her nipples in his mouth, caressing her with his lips and tongue.

Elizabeth’s breathing suddenly went ragged and she moaned low in her throat. John watched her face as the orgasm washed over her and was suddenly very certain that he had never seen anything more gorgeous in his life.

“Lizabeth…”

She met his summer eyes with her own ocean green ones, wide with pleasure.

“I love you,” he confessed even as she tightened around him, and he followed her over the edge, shuddering against her.

As the last shivers of pleasure left them feeling warm and sated, Elizabeth and John fell back to the bed together. And after a moment, John drew the soft quilt up over them both and settled Elizabeth into a gentle, drowsy, embrace.

“Well,” he drawled eventually, “I’ve never had a more wonderful talk in my life.” John grinned against the back of Elizabeth’s neck and held her a little closer in their spooning embrace.

She laughed softly in response before falling into a thoughtful silence as John brushed a hand through her hair, giving her the moment.

“What does this mean?” Elizabeth finally asked softly.

John kissed her shoulder gently. “I meant what I said,” he whispered.

She took a deep breath.

“Elizabeth, I meant what I said,” he repeated.

She turned in his arms, searching his eyes. “I know. I just…” she paused a moment, touching his stubbled cheek softly. “I meant what I said too. Even… even if something like what happened with Kolya…” She took a deep breath. “John, I’ll always be the leader of Atlantis first.”

“I know,” he replied. “I wouldn’t ever expect otherwise.” He smiled softly. “Besides, like you said, all we did was erase a line that we had already crossed in our hearts long ago.”

He gave her a lop-sided grin.

“Now,” he drawled. He lay a whisper of a kiss against the warm skin of her shoulder. “I’m thinking that these must be _Almaach,”_ he murmured, naming the two small freckles beneath his lips…

**Fin**


End file.
